Kidnapped
by lauramichelle1995
Summary: How Angie got kidnapped by the shark mob, I couldn't help wondering.  Oneshot, What genre is this?


I'm done with my homeworks, nothing else to revise. And I had a dream that someone wanted to kill me :P (don't know why) so I guess that made me know how Angie might've felt when she was kidnapped, I mean she must've had that much fear.

Anyways I'm just gonna start imagining now:

_Angie's P.O.V_

I thought it was getting late now. I had to go, even though I didn't want to because Lenny was calming me after all that's happened, but I had to.

I got up from the box I was sitting on, I gave him a 'Good Night' and left, still trying to fight the tears.

I was heading to the whale-wash to close it, I'm really glad Mr. Sykes isn't around to see me closing it this late, but no harm done.

I put the files back to their drawers, trying to get Oscar off of my mind, cuz he just doesn't deserve all I'd done for his sake, throwing me off like I don't matter to him, I shouldn't have made him matter to me as well. Now, I know this certainly isn't helping me forget him…

I was placing some papers in my locker, but something at the corner of it caught my eye. A little red box with gold trimming, I forgot to take it home after my shift the other night. I grabbed it, I don't know why but I felt like it.

I think I should remove this necklace out of my life like he did…but I can't, the pearl belonged to my grandmother…Arg! If I hadn't given it to him and just let him die!

But I won't go around walking in the street with that in my fin, it'll surely get stolen. If there's something around that I could hide it in, like a bag or something. I looked back in the locker, and through the piles of paper I could see the 'Kelpy Kremes' package, I know Oscar always forgets to throw it away when we're done…I guess I'll just put the box in it.

I closed the wash, and started my way home.

All through my way all I see is billboards of him, newspaper on the ground with that picture, everything kept reminding me of him! I'm seriously beginning to think of going somewhere else to keep my mind off of him and onto more important things! It's just frustrating! I-

What's that sound? I looked behind me; there was nothing there but darkness.

Oh never mind….where was I? Oh right, moving somewhere else, like maybe with my aunt outside town, that sure will be better, also because then I'll-

It's that sound again, isn't it? But still I see no one. That's…scary. But I just can't understand what that is. I'll just ignore it, maybe it's a TV in that building or something.

Anyways, then I'll be able to get some more peaceful time outside this noisy town… Hey, that sound is just…getting louder and louder….I feel it just behind my back. I froze.

I turned slowly…it was, an enormous shark! Before I could scream another one grabbed me from behind and put a fin on my mouth, as the other one tied me. I tried to get away but it was no use, they're much stronger than I am.

Wait, what's that that just dropped? I could hear it. I looked down, through the darkness I could see is a package…? One of the sharks followed my glance and swam towards it.

'You take her and I'm right behind ya' He called back to the other one holding me.

I tried to scream again, but it were all muffled screams, and I tried to untie myself, it was too hard. He noticed I was trying to escape.

'Pretty aggressive miss, huh? Let me tell you girl, there's no way you're escaping me, babe'

HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE…!

Oh, I forgot, he can't hear me, well then, lets see how he's gonna like that!

Anger makes me stronger! I freed myself from him, and tried to kick him. Uh-oh, I'm still tied, but hey the lower kelp is slipping!

I swam away as fast as I could, I don't wanna be supper!

'Hey! Come back here!' He called.

In your dreams, monsieur!

Hey! The other one came back and caught me, dang!

'You let her slip away!, Can't you do something right for once?'

'Sorry, she turned out to be stronger than she looks like!'

I had to listen to their moaning all through the way. How boring.

We reached a sunken ship.

Two shark servants opened the doors.

*Gulp* This place is just full of sharks! How are they all gonna eat me for supper?

'We got her Sire!' They both said happily as they entered a room. They were talking to a shark giving us his back, I couldn't see him clearly, next to him is an octopus, and HEY! Isn't that….her? Lola? What the..? Why are they leaving her swim around freely unlike me?

'Oh, hello,…Emily' she said to me.

'ITS ANGIE' oh, I always forget no one can hear me.

'Oh so you got her, good work boys' the big shark turned around, uh-oh, I'm Don Lino's supper, how great!

They tied me to a chair, and un-tied my mouth.

Before I could speak, they started talking, what would I even say when I'm kidnapped by my biggest fear?

'We found this with her too' they handed him the package. Oh, that must've fell from me back then.

'What do you expect me to do with that?' He told them, but he grabbed it anyway.

Lino opened the package and grabbed the box from inside.

Lola looked suspiciously at it.

'Wasn't that in your fin the other night, Emily?' she said.

I was really afraid of speaking in front of sharks; all I could do is nod.

Don Lino was opening it, as she started looking into it.

'Oh and by the way' I grabbed her attention (and his too, uh-oh) 'Its Angie'

'Yeah, right' she ignored looking closer at the box. Lino pulled the necklace. She gasped 'Hey! Did he give you this?'

'Yeah?' I replied.

'What? There must've been a misunderstanding, that was meant for me' she said grabbing it and started to wear it.

I wanted to yell. But Lino grabbed it quickly from her with an annoyed look on his face, good, I'm not the only one who's tired of her girly-girly deeds.

'So, the _shark slayer _gave you this?' He questioned me.

'Sorta' I replied, well, after all he wouldn't give it to me if I didn't give him the pearl. And he isn't even a shark slayer anyway.

'DID HE OR DID HE NOT GIVE YOU THIS? Yes or no?' He was getting angrier.

'Yes' I replied in fear.

'Now, and for how long have you known him?' He sat down on a chair across of me.

'Why are you asking?' I don't know how that came out of me! He could just eat me right now for that! And wait, am I actually worried about him?

'Business is business, Miss Angie. Now for how long?' He said firmly.

I thought for a moment '…You're not gonna hurt him are you?' I guess I am worried about him.

'Strange question, he's a shark slayer, he can defend himself, can't he? Now answer my question'

Wow, I was gonna blow his cover, glad I didn't.

'About…4 years now' I calculated.

'And, have you been…in love through all this time?'

I started fighting back tears again 'I guess that's too personal'

'That's what I want, all his personal details, according to Lola, you know him quite much, true?'

I thought for a moment, then slightly nodded.

'So, let's skip that question. According to your knowledge, what is the first thing he's going to do tomorrow morning?'

I could've answered this any other time, but now, I don't know. I tried thinking hard.

'Perhaps…either stay home or…' the other possibility is probably what I'd wish for if I were free, I definitely don't know why, I am supposed to hate him and never wanna see his face again… but maybe '…go to the wash, perhaps?'

Lola got an angry expression 'What makes you think he's gonna go there?'

Ok, just remember, she STARTED the fight, not me!

'To see me?' I yelled back. Gosh, why am I saying this?

'Now, now.' Lino drew Lola back before she could kill me.

'So you're saying either stay home or go to the wash, right'

I sighed 'Yes'.

'Good girl, thanks for helping us trap your boyfriend!'

'WHAT?' Before I could complete, they tied my mouth again.

'Take her away, goodnight miss' He said.

I don't know where I was thrown, it was a dark, _really_ cold place. I eventually fell asleep.

Whoa! That's gotta be a long one-shot, eh? :P

I always wanted to know how she was kidnapped and what happened. I answered myself :P

Review till next chapter. If there is any.


End file.
